Cold as Ice
by BethBoop
Summary: Barry encounters a meta human who makes his insides feel as cold as ice. This is just a one-shot with possibility for more.


AN- So I haven't written any fanfic in a while but this popped into my head and wouldn't go away.

This is a one-shot but it has the possibility to become more, if anyone likes it. :) Let me know please. It would be greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the Flash or the characters, except my love for it.**

After getting the metahuman into the squad car, Joe realized Barry wasn't by him. He looked up and realized Barry was still in the same spot on his knees. A pang of worry went through him as he turned to Eddie, who had also noticed Barry's lack of movement.

"Call Star Labs. I'm going to check on him."

Eddie nodded and looked away from Barry, while pulling out his phone. Joe could hear him talking as he jogged over to Barry.

"Bar… you okay?" Joe knelt down next to the boy and noticed he was listing to one side. He quickly put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to steady him. He also noticed that Barry seemed to be really cold. After a few seconds of no response from Barry, Joe tried again. "Barry, did he hurt you?"

At that, Barry glanced up and Joe noticed just how pale he was. One eye was swelling and there were multiple cuts and bruises, including a rather nasty looking one above his eye. Joe knew the fight had been rough, but Barry usually bounced back quickly.

"I'm okay, just need-" Before he could finish that sentence, Barry slumped over against Joe, unconscious. Joe realized just how cold Barry felt.

"Is he okay?" Joe looked up and saw Eddie running towards him, with worry written on his face. He knelt down next to Joe and took the hood off, in order to see his face and head better.

Eddie ran his hand over the back of Barry's head, and while Barry made a noise of discomfort, he didn't open his eyes.

"Joe." Eddie put his hand up and Joe noticed it was bloody. "I guess he whacked his head. Caitlin and Cisco will be here soon. They left Star Labs as soon as Barry stopped responding to them."

"Barry!" A female voice called and Joe and Eddie both looked up. They had Barry lying on the ground with his head on Joe's jacket. Barry had been half-conscious for the past few minutes, but not really lucid enough to answer Joe and Eddie's questions. He was still extremely cold to Joe's touch.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco reached them. She immediately took Barry's wrist and felt the pulse.

"Well, Barry won against the metahuman. But then he proceeded to pass out. He seems to have whacked his head pretty hard." Eddie replied.

"He's really cold." Caitlin remarked. "We'll get him back to Star Labs. And we'll take the metahuman."

"The Iceman." Cisco piped up. "Okay, that one is perfect."

Caitlin groaned as Eddie and Joe carefully pulled Barry up and each put an arm around his shoulders. Caitlin reached down and grabbed Joe's jacket and caught up to them. She opened the back door of her car and climbed in, and then turned around and took Barry's head as Joe and Eddie carefully maneuvered him in. She set Joe's jacket on her lap and then put Barry's head on top. Cisco climbed into the front seat while Eddie and Joe headed to the squad car to meet them at Star Labs.

"He'll be okay?" Eddie asked an hour later. The four of them plus Wells, were at Star Labs and looking at Barry who was lying on one of the beds. His eyes were closed but he was conscious.

"The metahuman-" Caitlin started.

"The Iceman!" Cisco interjected.

"Okay, the Iceman was able to manipulate the temperature outside but we didn't realize he could manipulate the person's body temperature too. Barry's body temperature was low and his healing wasn't working." Caitlin replied. "Luckily Barry took him down pretty quickly else it could have been a lot worse."

"I feel fine." Barry said, opening his eyes and looking at all of them. They were all relieved to see much clearer looking eyes and a flush on Barry's cheeks.

"You do look a lot better than you did." Joe commented.

"Your head is finally healing but you do have a concussion. You are staying here tonight." Caitlin said.

"Caitlin-"Barry started.

"Not a discussion. You still aren't completely back to normal body temperature yet." Caitlin cut him off.

"I would listen to Caitlin, Mr Allen. You did not look well an hour ago." Wells remarked.

Barry groaned and put his head back on the bed. Joe chuckled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll tell the captain you're sick. Don't leave here until Caitlin says so. I will know Barry." Joe smiled and then he and Eddie turned to go.

"Feel better Allen." Eddie said and he and Joe headed out.

Caitlin gave Barry a look, daring him to get up as she walked out of the room.


End file.
